Summary/Orange Zone
Orange Zone Chapter 95-105 The Orange Zone is a zone where humans live atop large monsters called Gragos, who wade in a sea of lava. There is another race called the Akarons, who have a surgery that can enhance their body using the essence of the Gragos. Hansoo aims to get this surgery for mankind to instantly make them more powerful and increase their chances in the Abyss. To do this, he contacts the Akarons and convinces them that he can save the Gragos, who have contracted a special disease. They believe him when he tells them he found the memory crystal of one of their most brilliant researchers, Elkadion. They provide him the Body Enhancement Surgery, which he uses to help the Akarons when the humans attack. Chapter 106-122 A plan to make the Gragos roll over was foiled and the Gragos they were on was safely led to the strongest Gragos and the original land of the Akarons, Lazar, the white lion. Numerous humans came up from the Red zone, all loyal to Hansoo and led by Mihee. Chapter 123-135 A large number of Akadus came out and attacked the humans and Akarons. Hansoo led a small group to recover the Crown of Thorns which was then given to Taruhol (the strongest Akaron), with the agreement that he would take Hansoo's soul fragment and be the king of the Orange Zone. Hansoo took an artifact called the Dragon Essence Blade, but unknown to him, it was fake. The Crown of Thorns led Taruhol to the real Dragon Essence Blade, but the crown suddenly possessed him, made him absorb the artifact, then suddenly summoned Elkadion's soul into his body. Chapter 136-144 Elkadion was able to ignore Hansoo's soul fragment and reached a truce with him to have both the Akarons and humans cooperate. However, she attempted a dangerous experiment to make the Akarons stronger by using the Soul Telautograph. She accidentally summoned something extremely powerful from the Abyss, one of the Dark Cloud race, Galkima. Galkima took over the Akadus and massacred them. Hansoo prepared some special blue spiders that could attack the dark clouds used to control the Akadus, and he gave these out to humans. Some accepted them and helped Hansoo to fight back. Hansoo took this advantage to attack Galkima. Galkima took over Elkadion's (Taruhol's) body to become stronger. However, this was Elkadion's plan, and she had already instructed Hansoo to take some poisons that were strong against an Akaron. Hansoo used these to defeat Galkima. The soul fragment was transplanted into Kim Gwanje and Gwanje also received the Crown of Thorns and became the king of the Orange zone. The fairies rewarded everyone who helped to defeat Galkima. They each receive a small portion of Dark Cloud that allows them to control others (or machines), with Hansoo getting the most. Hansoo also receives the real Dragon Essence Blade which increases his physical strength further. Hansoo left the Orange Zone and went alone to the Yellow Zone. Goals achieved # He cured the Gragos of their disease so that humans have a safe place to live on top of the Gragos, Lazar # He gained the alliance of the Akarons to give the body enhancement surgery to the humans # He obtains the Body Enhancement Surgery for himself # He obtains the Dragon Essence Blade # He gains the Dark Cloud artifact from the fairies as a reward # He unites all humans under one clan <Unity> # Time spent: 3 months Category:Plot